


Fireflies

by Blindsunshine



Series: JuminV Week [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Day 3, First Meetings, Fluff, JuminV Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindsunshine/pseuds/Blindsunshine
Summary: A young boy, looking around the same age of himself. Who wore a pale blue turtle neck, beige shorts and small chestnut brogues on his feet. Accompanied by a camera fastened around his neck, and clear, sharp turquoise eyes that were staring right into him. Seeming to glimmer even more under the shine of the moonlight. But, the most striking thing Jumin found about him, was his hair. Identical to that of his eyes; soft, wavy locks of a vibrant, turquoise colour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is kinda bad. I sort of got a writers block and had to change everything up at the last minute uwu;; may edit this when my brain is less dead. But here is my piece from Day 3 of JuminV week, from the prompt first meeting.

These required social events were always dull, Jumin pondered.

A small boy, stood amongst a sea of luxurious dresses, tailored suits. With expensive jewellery and fine dining to only further accommodate to its rich taste. There was chatter everywhere; scratchy voices that sung fake praise and gleamed with fake laughs.

Fake. Everything was fake.

Even for such a young boy, Jumin could so easily see through it. None of them were wearing masks, but those expressions like moulded clay showed that they had something to hide. Most especially, it was the women.

The stench of sickly perfume wafted in Jumin’s face whenever they approached him, cheery coated lipstick and tacky dresses to accommodate such unappealing looks. As they’d coo in voices like broken glass, even going as far as to touch him, on some occasions.

“Oh, isn’t he just adorable~!”

One of them had called only a few moments before, one hand laid against her cheek and the other wrapped around his father’s arm while she hung closely to his side.

“He’s not only cute. He’s extremely bright and talented too, I’m so proud of him.”

His father’s words always meant something important to him, Jumin knowing they were genuine and out of sheer love he felt towards him. While his father was blind enough to allow selfish women to cling to him, he had never faltered in giving Jumin all the love he could ever offer. But even if he valued them, they mattered for naught when he was trying to make a strange woman happy.

“Ahh~ You must love your son, you’re such a good father! Hehe, he’s so lucky having someone so handsome and smart to take after.”

Disgusting.

Jumin had managed to easily worm his way out, Mr. Chairman too invested in his new, and surely e _xpensive_ distraction he’d earned himself. It was ridiculous, everything was so completely ridiculous. And this party, most of all, was the worst thing he’d had to attend yet. He felt like he couldn’t breathe in this space, it didn’t feel safe.

Luckily for his sore expense, he spotted the door to the gardens still open. Finding his opportunity as he made haste to escape, at least there most likely wouldn’t be many people outside. He could finally be granted the relief of some quiet from this place. Everyone was too wrapped up in their conversations anyway, so without anyone really noticing, his little body slipped out. Small shoes crunching against the stoned pavement as he began following the dimly lit pathway, leading deeper into exquisite gardens.

He finally took a breath; the distant sounds of the party still being heard from far away as he strolled around. But he didn’t mind, just so long as he wasn’t within the centre of it. The gardens he was exploring now, were very beautifully decorated- at least, from what he could make out in the darkness, with only the aid of small street lamps lighting the way. Though soon, they began growing more distant, finding that, he seemed he was going off track and possibly getting lost. If he could just find some-

Suddenly a beaming flash of white filled his vision. Letting out a yelp and tumbling back as he attempted to cover his eyes. Soon slipping, hitting the grass and letting out a noise of discomfort from the surprise. Eventually, hearing the faint noise of whomever it had supposedly belonged to.  

Jumin let out a small scream once he realised someone was there. And the other screamed back in return.

“A-ah! I’m so sorry!”

Jumin heard them exclaim apologetically, with the flash having suddenly hit his eyes turning his vision fuzzy, and the dark not doing anything to aid it. He felt the other person quickly kneel in front of him when he didn’t respond, sensing a fainter light coming from the torch in their hand, which they made sure to be careful not to shine in Jumin’s face.

For a while they were simply a shape, an even darker silhouette under the night sky. Until after a few more moments of recovery, his vison finally began clearing. Looking up at the source of his temporary blindness, and seeing the mysterious figure’s face slowly developing into focus.

A young boy, looking around the same age of himself. Who wore a pale blue turtle neck, beige shorts and small chestnut brogues on his feet. Accompanied by a camera fastened around his neck, and clear, sharp turquoise eyes that were staring right into him. Seeming to glimmer even more under the shine of the moonlight. But, the most striking thing Jumin found about him, was his hair. Identical to that of his eyes; soft, wavy locks of a vibrant, turquoise colour. What kind of genetics-

“Hey… are you okay? I’m really sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going properly. I hope it didn’t hurt your eyes too much, can you stand?”

His voice, softer than silk itself as he leaned in a short distance closer to him, worry laced between his brows. Jumin studied his features closer; soft skin, sculpted cheekbones, big, round, captivating eyes that looked on at him in concern. Paired with the vibrancy of the blue surrounding him, which made him feel like there was constant warmth radiating off him. The boy was really, quite beautiful. Which might have seemed strange to describe a boy as. But with features so fragile and delicate, there couldn’t have been another perfect way to describe him.

Nonetheless, when he reached out a hand for Jumin to take, he refused it. Averting his eyes and standing on his own. Brushing off the patches of grass clinging onto him, a small scowl resting on his face.

“I’m fine. But you should watch where you’re going.”

He muttered quietly, his stormy eyes casting downwards as he watched the boy gaze up at him with a doe-eyed look of innocence.

“R-right!”

The other replied a little taken aback, scurrying to his feet as he let out a nervous chuckle. The dimples in his cheeks appearing as he directed him a gleaming smile, albeit still a shy one.

An awkward silence fell upon them, Jumin not knowing exactly what to say. He was never very good when it came to conversing with other children his age. As he knew mostly, their behaviour was perfectly practiced from a script. Their parent’s words masking over their own as they were always far too nice for Jumin to recognise any truth in them. So, eventually he just became tired of trying anymore.

That’s when he decided this would be best left at a brief meeting, beginning to awkwardly turn away as he looked for a way to escape. However, he couldn’t get far as the boy suddenly piped up again, keeping him in his place.

“Ah, hey wait a second! You came from the party too, right? What are you doing out here all alone in the dark?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jumin retorted in a small huff of breath, reluctantly hanging back as he felt the other still wasn’t finished.

“I wanted to come out to take some photographs.”

“Photographs…? In the dark?”

“Yes! This is the best time to take them, of course! There’s so many beautiful things that only come out at night, and these gardens are great for hunting them down... Oh, but sorry about catching you earlier- From far away you looked like an owl and I wanted to get a picture… turns out you weren’t... hehe.” He answers with a guilty smile, the small chuckles of his breath airy and sweet. And Jumin seemed to get the impression that the longer he stayed within this boy’s presence, the more it would feel like he’d be bathing in direct sunlight.

“Erm. Well that’s great and all… but really, I should get-“

“Ah.”

He was stopped, again. A sudden noise of realisation leaving the mysterious, camera-boy’s lips, as his face turned slightly more serious.

“You were left alone too, right?”

His eyes widened slightly, caught off guard by the boy’s sudden question. Not really knowing how to respond when he’d hit the nail directly on the head.

“…“

“Oh It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I’m the same as you.”

The other finished with a relaxed expression. Following his words and not prodding him any further, quietly trailing his gaze off towards the ground.

“My parents leave me alone all the time. It’s pretty handy though, because I can go out and explore like this without them noticing.”

He adds, the bright smile dipping into the corners of his lips as he looks back up at him.

“…”

Jumin feels slightly awkward, remaining silent as he can’t seem to think up any words to say to the boy. It’s not like he’d spoken about this with anyone else before.

Though luckily the boy seemed to sense it anyway, not looking for an answer as he suddenly reaches to the floor in order to pick up his torch. Dusting it off and turning around, his head peeking over his shoulder as he casts Jumin a glance.

“Hey, come with me. I want to show you something.”

He offers, slowly beginning to walk forward as he leaves space for Jumin to be able to trail behind. Somewhat reluctant at first, but eventually deciding to trot after him. The grass crunching beneath their small footsteps as the mysterious boy leads him off into the night.

# ☾

After a short walk, the boy stops them on what appears to be a hidden clearing. A field of lush, long grass spread out before them. Jumin looks over, the curiosity bubbling up within him. As the boy promptly switches off the flashlight, leaving only the moonlight to guide them.

“What are you-“ Jumin attempts to inquire but is cut off when the boy turns to him with a finger pressed to his lips.

“Shh, you’ll see.” Is all he offers him, a mischievous smile playing on his features. Turning to him once more as he holds out his hand, hovering it in the air, and patiently waiting for him to take it.

“Take my hand.”

“… Why?” The smile morphs softer on the boy’s face.

“Don’t you trust me?”

“How am I supposed to trust someone I just met?”

“Give me a chance.”

The boy finishes, his hand still only meters away from Jumin being able to grasp it. His gaze flickers between his eyes and his open palm, hesitantly thinking it over. But seeing the boy’s smile makes him reconsider, finding something within him that allows him to slowly reach out and clasp their hands together. The turquoise-haired boy presenting his pearly teeth in return.

“Let’s go!”

He walks them through the grass, the thick strands brushing against their legs as they plough through at a steady pace. The rustling sounds of their feet and the wind the only noises to occupy them on their journey. Until the boy soon sets them in the middle, not letting go of Jumin’s hand as he checks over their position.

“… Now what?”

“Watch.”

He whispers, his eyes casting around them in anticipation. Jumin following his line of gaze as he looks out into the open darkness. Yet there’s nothing here, it’s just dark, slightly chilly-

“There, look!”

Jumin hears the boy exclaim in a small whisper, his free hand pointing out into a patch in the grass. Emerging, a faint, golden light. Rising from the bed of the wilderness and slowly making its way up into the air. Jumin is completely speechless, lips parted and small, little eyes now wide with wonder. Suddenly, one small light transforms into hundreds. As all at once, suddenly rising up from the grass, they all gleam and form as small stars surrounding them. Its breath-taking, beyond anything Jumin had ever seen. There could have been nothing that was more-

“Beautiful, right?”

The boy suddenly voices his thoughts, like their minds were thinking the exact same thing, or perhaps he could read Jumin’s. As, with his face aglow with the fireflies’ light, he turns to him with his expression warm. Face adorned with a dazzling, boyish smile. And Jumin can’t help the blush that burns on his face, whether it be from being read so easily, or the beauty of the boy’s smile, he doesn’t know.

“… It is.”

He replies, and finds he can’t help but mirror the others expression. A puny smile of his own wrinkling in the corners of his lips.

“… You smiled.”

His head suddenly flickers back to the other, seeing the almost relieved expression he’s wearing. As his eyes are nothing but gentle as they gaze up at him.

“I’m so glad… you have a nice smile.”

‘So do you’ Jumin automatically thinks, but hesitates in saying, feeling all the heat pool to his cheeks again.

“… Thanks I suppose.” He settles with, this time his smile staying fastened on his face as they both continue to watch the fireflies swarm around them. As Jumin looks on, finding it hard to distinguish between the stars in the skies above, to the twinkling glow from the fireflies below. Both mingling into one, and making him feel as if he was floating amongst the very stars within the darkened, night sky.

After a while he turned back to the other, seeing his pale features alight with the sweet expression he wore. Trailing his gaze down and noticing his camera still idle around his neck.

“Aren’t you going to take a picture?”

He questioned him curiously.

“No… I don’t need one.”

The other glanced at him, giggling slightly as he turned his body to face him fully. The warmth from Jumin’s palm dissolving, along with the one in his heart as the boy let go of his hand.

“You know, you’re the first person I ever brought with me on one of my adventures.”

He comments, swinging on the backs of his heels shyly, as he looks at him with pure earnestly in his eyes.

“Usually when I feel all alone… I find discovering a place like this always makes me feel better. But I guess… I didn’t realise how much more better it is, when there’s someone else there with you to find it.”

Jumin averts his gaze, feeling shy at the boy’s sudden confession. He’d honestly never experienced anything like this in his life before, it’s not like he got chances to run off into the wilderness or to be as impulsive as this young boy. He wasn’t a very impulsive person anyway, this was really, rather unlike him to begin with.

“I guess what I want to say is… I’m thankful you were here with me.”

Jumin could feel his chest lighting up. Mixed emotions rushing through him as he couldn’t sense anything untruthful in the words the boy was directing him. This boy… he could sense it from the start but he was so much more different, full of so much warmth. He didn’t even know who Jumin was, he didn’t know him for his background, his father’s position, his money. He was the one singular person who had reached out to Jumin because he was just… Jumin.

“Maybe you could do this with me again, sometime! Do you think we’ll meet again?”

“I don’t know… maybe.”

He answers nonchalantly, but deep within him, he’s praying that he could be granted the chance to witness this boy’s smile for the rest of his life.

“Hey by the way, I never asked your name. Can you tell me?”

Whatever it was this boy made him feel, he never wanted to let it go. He wanted it to grow, to blossom. This unfamiliar feeling that made him feel exhilarated yet terrified at the same time. The feeling of a mutual trust, of understanding, of acceptance. The feeling of… friendship.  

“It’s Han… Jumin Han.”

And he wanted to hold onto this, for as long as he ever could.

“What’s yours?”

The boy’s smile returned once more, the sweetest and simplest. Yet it was the most beautiful one Jumin had witnessed tonight.

“Jihyun Kim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
